ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Years - The Bruce Wayne Story
This is the definitive origin story for the man that would become Gotham's Dark Knight, The Batman. Whilst comic books such as 'Batman: Year One', and films such as 'Batman Begins' have shown a version of the origin of the Caped Crusader, none have yet fully shown in close, faithful detail how tragic orphan Bruce Wayne made the incredible transition from billionaire heir to vengeful vigilante. This story, in the form of a gritty television series (think somewhere between "Smallville" and "Breaking Bad", with elements of police/investigation thrillers) aims to show the realistic, plausible explanation for his dramatic transformation into nocturnal avenger over the course of seven pivotal years. The aim of this story is to move away from any traditional takes on the Batman - the sombre, dark and brooding caped hero is nowhere to be seen, nor is his familiar landscape, instead taking place partly in Virginia, USA, but primarily throughout Europe and Asia. We are in essence dealing with a completely original character, far from the strong, steadfast, righteous hero we have all come to know so well. At the start of "Seven Years", Bruce is a spoiled, selfish, arrogant young man of celebrity-like status (think a cross between a young Prince Harry and a male Paris Hilton) seeking to make a name for himself to live up to expectations set by his late parents. The main themes throughout "Seven Years" are Bruce's gradual, step-by-step transformation into selfless hero, his endless search for a father figure and a family, and for a sense of peace and justice within his own life, fighting against constant turmoil and pain he has endured throughout his life. During Bruce's travels, we see him learn each individual skill that he will eventually combine to use as Gotham's defender, and witness each step of his path to become an expert detective, man hunter, boxer, fighting champion, assassin, escapologist, illusionist, and more. In short, all rules are out of the window. Forget what you know about Batman - his expert level of skill, his heroic actions, and his honourable "No-Kill" code - none of that matters here. That is the Batman story. This is the Bruce Wayne Story. Prologue The series opens with a montage of Gotham TV news footage - firstly the breaking news of incoming, unconfirmed reports of an inner-city shooting involving a member of the Wayne family, a high-profile family in the city. The montage then shows clips confirming the tragedy included both Thomas and Martha Wayne, leaving their only child Bruce in the care of a family friend, Alfred Pennyworth. The montage of news footage continues to show Bruce through the years - as a teenager in trouble for fighting at school, the beginning of his university life at Princeton, his flamboyant social life, stumbling intoxicated out of clubs as a young man, being snapped by paparazzi, his graduation from Princeton and eventually the beginning of his eventual career at the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Part One: The World's Greatest Detective Bruce Wayne is undertaking his 20-week training course at the FBI, Quantico, Virginia. He is training in the field and also as an analyst. Here he stumbles across evidence that the FBI allows the illegal activities of Rupert Thorne (a Gothamite politician and alleged crime lord) to go unnoticed in exchange for details regarding other organised crime. Bruce challenges his superiors in regards to this, who advise him not to pursue this line of enquiry, and that Thorne is a vital asset to their operations in Gotham. Disillusioned by the limitations of working within a breakable system, Bruce quits the FBI and returns to Gotham. Back in Gotham Bruce meets Harvey Harris, an ex-Gotham police detective, now a famed Private Investigator, having retired from the force due to also being disillusioned with working within a corruptible system. Harris is described by many as the best detective in the field, if not even in the world. They agree that Thorne has the city within his grasp, and Harris reluctantly agrees to help Bruce work on bringing Thorne and his criminal empire down. The two find Thorne's younger brother Matthew Thorne working as a doctor on his sibling’s payroll. Thorne was using Matthew and his medical expertise against his will to manufacture low-quality, cheap methadone-based drugs as a heroin substitute for sale to Gotham's addict market. Bruce discovers that Matthew was once friends with his father Thomas Wayne in medical school, and using this background information he convinces Matthew to use his information to contribute to the case against Thorne. Matthew eventually agrees, and provides the two with evidence of the drugs manufacturing, and allows them to move forward with the case. After several weeks, Harris and Wayne have compiled a strong case against Thorne's men, and are ready to bring him down. Knowing that the Police force is corrupt, they instead present their findings to a journalist in the hope that Thorne's crimes will be made public, forcing the police to prosecute him. However, the documents fall into the wrong hands; Jim Corrigan, a detective on Thorne's payroll has been monitoring Harris for a while, suspicious of his enquiries. One night whilst Harris and Bruce are tracking Thorne's gang, Corrigan and his men attack the two, opening fire on the car as they flee, injuring Harris in the escape. Bruce manages to drive the car to safety across town, and realises Harris is badly injured. Harris advises Bruce to flee Gotham to save himself from Thorne's men, who will no doubt be tracking him. Harris also tells Bruce that he has trained him with everything that he knows, and that Bruce is now as good a detective as he was. Harris, now aware that he is about to die, tells Bruce that if people were right about him being the best in the world, he is now leaving Bruce, his only pupil, as the "World's Greatest Detective". Bruce takes Harris' advice and leaves Gotham that night, heading immediately eastwards, towards Britain. Part Two: The Wildcat It has been several months since the death of Harvey Harris. Bruce, in a vacuum of guilt, has moved to London and begun a course in Chemistry at Oxford University. He has taken up residence with the Pennyworth family, and returned back to his previous attitude of apathy, often out drinking and living an apparently carefree lifestyle. One night when leaving a club after a particularly heavy drinking session, Bruce is recognised by some London street thugs, who lure him away from the club and proceed to mug him. When Bruce puts up a fight, they attack him viciously, kicking him repeatedly when on the floor. Moments before Bruce slips into unconsciousness, he sees a mysterious figure approach and attack the thugs. Bruce wakes in a strange house, sore and bruised, and sees his saviour; Ted Grant, a former heavyweight boxing champion known as Ted "The Wildcat" Grant. Grant has since retired and taken up training London youths to box, as well as part-time bouncer work at the club Bruce was leaving the previous night. Bruce is in awe of the star, and is amazed to see the depths to which Grant has sunk after his former fame. Grant takes care of Bruce before insisting he leave the house and never return. Bruce however tracks Grant down to "All-Stars", the gym where he trains young men to box, and asks Grant to train him to fight. Grant initially refuses, seeing Bruce as a spoiled celebrity figure who would probably quit in no time. After Bruce becomes angry, Grant accepts Bruce's offer, seeing that Bruce needs an outlet for his rage just as much as the frustrated teenagers he coaches. Bruce reveals himself to be a natural fighter, soon surpassing any and all of Grant's other protégés. Months pass, and he grows closer to his mentor, who eventually confides in Bruce the true nature of his situation; as a champion boxer he was sponsored by Jeremiah Hassan, a wealthy French-Algerian businessman and Muslim fundamentalist. Hassan also sponsored another boxer, an up-and-coming star, who got to challenge Grant for the title. Hassan ordered Grant to throw the fight, allowing his younger and more profitable fighter to win, but Grant refused, and beat the younger fighter easily. Outraged, Hassan had Grant's coach murdered, and framed the boxer for the crime. Grant was subsequently arrested and stripped of his title, though the charges could not be proved and Grant was acquitted. However now with his reputation in tatters, he refused to return to the life of showbiz boxing, instead opting to train younger men to box. Bruce, now inspired for the first time since his time with Harris, vows to avenge his mentor for these crimes, and sets out to find Jeremiah Hassan. Part Three: The Frenchman Bruce tracks Hassan down to Paris, and uses his connections at Wayne Enterprises back in Gotham to set up a meeting with Hassan, with a front of starting a joint business venture. After the meeting, Bruce travels back to his apartment, where he is ambushed by a mysterious masked man. The two fight, and though the masked man is skilled, Bruce was trained by a champion, and easily defeats him. Just as Bruce unmasks the assailant, he is approached from behind by a second man, holding a gun to his head. The man reveals himself as Henri Ducard, a former Interpol agent now rogue detective, and his son Morgan as the assailant. Both are currently working with the aim to expose Hassan's funding of international terrorism. They followed Bruce to find out what he knows of Hassan's operations in Algeria, and now threaten to kill him if he speaks about them. Bruce instead reveals his intentions of exposing Hassan and his crimes, and offers to join the two. Impressed by Bruce's detective skills taught by Harris, Ducard accepts Bruce's offer. The trio work together to collate information about Hassan, with Bruce using his Wayne Enterprises contacts to garner critical information about Hassan's movements and to get a closer look at their books. All the time, Morgan grows increasingly jealous of his father’s increasing affection for Bruce. Over the course of several weeks, Bruce and Hassan grow a mutual level of respect for each other as Hassan manipulates Bruce by praising his father's business skill. Things come to a head when Morgan attempts to kill Bruce in a fit of rage, but again Bruce gets the best of his adversary. Henri Ducard appears from the shadows, and encourages Bruce to kill Morgan, to end their rivalry. Bruce, disgusted at Ducard's suggestion, leaves the trio, and Morgan, hurt by his father's lack of remorse, who calls his own son "A Nobody", also leaves, headed toward Russia. Bruce intends to bring his meetings with Hassan to an end after his perceived failure, but Hassan first convinces Bruce to join him on a trip to Algeria to demonstrate his business expansion. When in Algeria, Bruce sees Hassan making contact with suspected terrorists, and goes to leave. The pair are however ambushed, and Bruce saves Hassan's life from assassination by the attackers. They flee to a local airport and board Hassan's private jet, headed for Paris, as Hassan shows gratitude for Bruce's actions. When the jet lands, the two men enter Hassan's limousine, and set off for his workplace, but the driver soon reveals himself to be none other than Henri Ducard. Hassan tries to attack Ducard, but is incapacitated by Bruce. Ducard drives the limousine to an abandoned warehouse and holds Hassan hostage inside, tied to a chair, explaining his plan to turn Hassan in and destroy his empire. Ducard threatens to kill Hassan, but is persuaded to allow him to survive by Bruce. As Bruce steps away to make an anonymous phone call to the police to give them Hassan's whereabouts, Ducard pulls a pistol and executes Hassan. Bruce and Ducard fight, with Bruce eventually winning control of the gun. Bruce, horrified at what Ducard has done, threatens to turn Ducard in as a murderer, but is forced to flee with his former mentor as the police close in. The two narrowly escape capture, and Ducard admits that he is proud of Bruce for helping him gain his revenge on his enemy. When Bruce argues that murder is wrong, Ducard tells Bruce that it is a necessary evil, and that if Bruce can master the darkness within his own soul, he can become something incredible - but Ducard cannot show Bruce the way to do this. He instead tells Bruce of an old friend and former Interpol colleague that can train Bruce in all he need to know about the art of killing, and eventually Bruce, in awe of the idea of becoming something legendary, agrees to go. The following morning, Ducard takes Bruce Wayne to meet his next mentor; the assassin, David Cain. Part Four: The Assassin Almost a year later, Bruce has travelled most of Europe with Cain. Cain has trained Bruce in a variety of skills; he was taught to drive on the German Autobahn, trained in gymnastics, martial arts and all he will ever need to know about combat and biology such as nerves and pressure points, rendering Bruce a formidable opponent in combat. However, one thing still eludes Cain... Bruce is yet to make his first kill. Bruce has become eager to complete his first assassination, and Cain arranges this: a contract has arrived to take the life of an Italian named John Zatara. '''So the two men journey to Italy to complete the hit. They spend some time tracking the man, and eventually follow him to an old car park one night. Bruce approaches whilst Cain hides in the shadows. Suddenly, as Bruce draws closer to his would-be victim, the man flees, forcing Bruce to give chase, separating him from his mentor. Bruce finds Zatara on the roof of the multi-storey, and approaches him. Here Zatara gives a mysterious speech about right and wrong, and as Bruce contemplates his next move, he is suddenly ambushed by a group of men from the shadows. Bruce manages to put up a brave fight, and notices in a split second Zatara seems to disappear in a cloud of smoke behind his flowing coat. Distracted, Bruce is knocked unconscious by the men, and thrown into the back of a van, which flees, narrowly escaping Cain. Bruce wakes up in a large house just outside Verona. Here he is being tended to by a beautiful young woman named Zatanna “Zara” Zatara. As Bruce tries to recover, his target '''Giovanni Zatara appears, seemingly from nowhere. As Bruce panics and attempts to escape, Zatara reveals that Bruce’s parents would not want him in such an unethical profession. Intrigued, Bruce agrees to hear Zatara out. The older man reveals he once lived in Gotham too, and made his way over there as many other Italian families had. He tells Bruce that he tried to make his career as a stage magician, however one night, in a particularly dangerous escapism routine, he was seriously injured, and would have died had it not been for the quick intervention of an audience member that night; Thomas Wayne. '''After his recovery, Zatara wanted to thank Dr Wayne for his help, and the two men gradually became friends. After their respective children were born, and the death of Zatanna’s mother in childbirth, Zatara says that he felt they grew apart somewhat, yet he always felt a life debt to Thomas Wayne – one he felt that he had failed when they were murdered several years later. Zatara even tried to gain custody over the young Bruce, but lost out to Thomas Wayne’s old wartime colleague Alfred Pennyworth, whom Dr Wayne has left as his son’s legal guardian. It was at this point that Zatara moved back to Italy with his young daughter, feeling a failure. This was until he saw that Bruce was travelling Europe. Zatara closely followed Bruce’s exploits in London, Paris and Algeria, and even when Bruce went under the radar with David Cain was able to track him down, and discover what he was doing. Zatara warns Bruce that Cain is dangerous, and he cannot be trusted, and that someone of Bruce’s status should not be dabbling with such men, especially as his actions were so easy to discover, should the Media ever take notice. Bruce tries to argue that Cain is simply powerful, and not evil, until Zatara questions what Bruce’s intentions were when he was following him the previous night. Bruce feels sudden shame and guilt over his actions, and Zatara offers to take Bruce in, and shelter him until the time is right for Bruce to move on again. Bruce agrees, and sets up home with Zatara. Meanwhile, David Cain has grown angry: he has discovered that the name supplied to him anonymously to murder was an alias- “John Zatara” does not exist. However Cain, using his expert skills, begins to hunt his prey. Weeks pass and Bruce begins to work with Zatara. Zatara teaches Bruce about his profession as a stage magician and illusionist, and Bruce shows some natural flair for the theatrical. He begins to learn how useful these tricks can be, such as deception, the illusion of disappearance, sleight of hand, ventriloquism, and even the many hidden advantages of wearing a cape... As the months go on, Bruce begins spending time with Zara, and the two grow much closer, with Zara bringing out Bruce’s emotional side for the first time in years, a side he has much repressed due to his studies of crime and his exploration of his darker side. One night Zara finds Bruce staring at a photo album of his parents that belonged to Zatara, and he breaks down and confesses his guilt and shame over what he has become. Zara comforts Bruce, and they share the night together. ''“Everybody thinks they know the story... two of the most famous people in the world, shot dead one November night, leaving only their young son to survive... But, the truth is.... Bruce Wayne died that night too. And something... else was born...”'' - Bruce confesses his trauma to Zara. Zatara discovers the nature of Bruce and Zara’s relationship together, and is enraged by what he considers Bruce’s betrayal. Bruce however assures Zatara that he and his daughter are in love, and they want to be together. Zatara relents, and admits that he is glad that he and his daughter could have finally saved a Wayne. David Cain however has different plans – he tracks Zatara down to his home, and sees Bruce is seemingly content in his life. In his vicious fury at his apprentice’s betrayal, Cain begins a fire in Zatara’s home that night. Bruce wakes Zara and Giovanni just in time, and manages to drag them to safety, saving their lives. Recognising this as the work of Cain, and knowing that his former mentor will not simply leave them alone, Bruce offers to find Cain and reason with him that his life as an assassin is over. Zara and her father convince him not to go, that Cain is highly dangerous and vengeful. Bruce agrees, however Zatara himself goes out to meet with Cain. Zatara offers Cain an option; leave Bruce Wayne alive, and take him instead. When Zara and Bruce realise Zatara is gone, Bruce quickly deduces where he has gone, and rushes to save him. Bruce arrives to find Cain has escaped, and finds Zatara’s badly wounded body, and holds the older man as he dies. Some days later, on the evening of Zatara’s funeral, Bruce has been gone for some time. Zara finds him upstairs, and Bruce explains that he is leaving, in order to track down Cain and kill him. Zara pleads with Bruce to reconsider, and asks him to consider their life that they have planned. Bruce replies that he has lived his life in the shadow of injustice, and that he would never forgive himself for allowing another father to die. Against Zara’s wishes, Bruce insists he must leave to avenge Zatara, as without doing so he would have failed his future family. Zara tells Bruce she cannot wait forever, not knowing when he will return to her, if at all, and so Bruce proposes that Zara wait just one year – if he is not back within twelve months of this day, she must assume he will never return alive, and she can then move on with her life. Zara reluctantly agrees, and Bruce Wayne leaves on his quest for vengeance. '''Part Five: The Torture of Bruce Wayne Bruce begins his search for Cain in Africa where he knows Cain has unfinished business – here he spends some time with the African Bushmen known as the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-Eyed Brotherhood, who shelter him and teach him ways of tracking animals and other prey, that he intends to use to find and eventually kill Cain. From here he moves onto Moscow, where he knows Cain is headed, and finds Cain’s next plan – the assassination of a Russian diplomat. Knowing that stalking Cain will eventually lead him to be found out, Bruce instead tracks the diplomat, and eventually manages to save the man’s life when Cain makes his move. When Cain is forced to flee from Moscow with a price on his head after Bruce’s intervention, he makes the journey to Tokyo for some form of business meeting. Bruce follows Cain here, and hunts the man down, until one night when he finally attacks Cain – but it transpires that Cain was ready all along. Although Bruce fights fiercely, he is unable to defeat his former mentor as he gradually succumbs to small injuries inflicted upon him by Cain, and it becomes clear that Cain has lured Bruce into a trap. With Bruce eventually weakened and broken, Cain hands him over to an associate – Tsunetomo, the deadliest martial arts master of the Yakuza. Under Cain’s instruction, Bruce is held captive in a cell far underground to be tortured to death by Tsunetomo, a master of pain. Bruce is held in this hell for twelve months, forced to survive on barely any food and water and tortured to almost breaking point for hours every day. Within time, Bruce appears to be broken by the Yakuza, and admits he is ready to die. Only when Bruce has admitted this, does Tsunetomo tell Bruce he is ready to be freed. When Bruce questions why he would liberate him now, Tsunetomo reveals his grand plan to Bruce – all the time his intention has not been to break Bruce Wayne, but to strengthen him. Unbeknownst to Bruce, Tsunetomo has secretly been pushing Bruce’s pain threshold to almost breaking point, then allowing him a sufficient rest period, before repeating the formula, slowly increasing Bruce’s resistance to pain, gradually until Tsunetomo believes Bruce can completely ignore any amount of pain, using only his mind. When Bruce contests that this must surely be impossible, Tsunetomo removes Bruce’s blindfold, and reveals that during their entire discussion he has been slowly penetrating Bruce’s thigh with a small katana. Although Bruce initially panics, and pain begins to set in, Tsunetomo encourages Bruce to remember he is only choosing to feel this pain, and that it is all in the mind. With Bruce’s wounds bandaged, he asks his captor why he would want to make him immune to pain, and Tsunetomo reveals that his intention is to send Bruce out to kill David Cain. Tsunetomo explains that Cain is a member of a highly secretive and mysterious yet vast organisation known only as The Demon. It appears that high-level members of The Demon, including some of Europe and Asia’s most powerful figures, have used Cain to double-cross some members of the Yakuza in exchange for diplomatic immunity and in doing so Cain has earned a huge price on his head, but as yet the Yakuza hit men have failed upon meeting Cain. Tsunetomo agrees that he himself could face Cain, but as the descendant of the Samurai, it would be considered a dishonour to kill Cain, as this goes against his own master’s wishes, due to Cain still providing a valuable service to the Yakuza. With Bruce now able to ignore pain, he is in a much stronger position to defeat Cain – however one issue remains- whilst he is a force to be reckoned with, he needs to ensure he is at least at Cain’s high standard of combat skill, so that he can succeed where all others have failed. With this in mind, Tsunetomo advises Bruce of his next step on his journey. The Japanese tells Bruce of an ancient clan that live high in the Paektu-San Mountains of North Korea, and to seek a master named Kirigi. This is the man who trained David Cain, and trained Cain’s followers, the military arm of The Demon, whom Tsunetomo describes only as a devout league of deadly assassins. “The only fate worse than death, is a life without meaning.” ''- Tsunetomo encourages Bruce to join the war against The Demon. '''Part Six: The Trials of Bruce Wayne' Bruce makes the journey to the mountain tribe, and after several days in the wilderness of the mountain, he is rescued by a member of the tribe after almost falling victim to the harsh conditions of the mountain. When he recovers, he asks to speak to Kirigi – but instead he is asked to leave the mountain, as westerners are not welcome. It is not until he declares that he wants to kill David Cain that he is taken to see Chu Chin Li, the second master of the tribe. After demonstrating his skill, and explaining his motives, he is taken in the tribe and begins his training. Bruce learns that the tribe, known as the Brotherhood, has existed for centuries on the mountainside, originally maintaining a peaceful existence dedicated to meditation and the practise of martial arts in the defence of others. They would often take on young orphans from surrounding towns and villages and help them to accomplish more from their life than they what as expected of them, however in more recent years, the Demon had grown stronger and had become aware of the existence of the Brotherhood – The oppressive Demon had begun to force the Brotherhood to train warriors in martial arts and to deliver them unto the Demon to become members of its League of Assassins. Kirigi, the leader of the Brotherhood, regrets this transformation of the tribe into a school of murderers, and longs for a return to the more peaceful, altruistic nature from before. Bruce vows to help bring an end to the oppression of The Demon to the Brotherhood – By seeing to the death of David Cain. Bruce spends another year of his life training himself to his physical and mental limit, his dedication to destroying Cain now having consumed him. However he falls foul of a member of the tribe called Shihan Matsuda after Matsuda is assigned to train Bruce in their spiritual ways. From him Bruce learns the secrets and the spiritualism of Taoism, that nothing is fixed, everything is fluid, everything is energy, and learns to access this energy from the world around him through meditation, and how to harness this energy to make himself stronger. Gradually Bruce relinquishes his western name, and gives up the title Bruce Wayne, coming to know himself as “The Apprentice”, more of an entity than an identity. Meanwhile from Chu Chin Li Bruce is trained relentlessly in all forms of martial arts, karate, ju-jitsu, kung fu, Taekwondo, Savate, Judo, Jujutsu, Aikido, Sambo, and a variety of others, and learns to blend all of these powerful forms into something uniquely his own. Matsuda takes a disliking to Bruce however, after Bruce refuses to kill a fellow combatant one day in training. Matsuda implores Bruce that his compassion is his weakness, whilst Bruce protests that this man is not his enemy; he only intends to kill Cain. Matsuda argues that the ultimate goal of all training is to make oneself more than an ordinary human being, and to accomplish this goal, one must first abandon all ordinary human traits – therefore Bruce must abandon any compassion, make himself colder and less of a man, and by doing so, make himself more than a man, and therefore more immortal. Bruce is introduced to the tribe's belief system, which involves a sacred worship of animals; for example the robin bird as a symbol of new beginnings and of hope (due to the Robin bird being the first creature to return after winter, signalling the advent of Spring). After many months of earning their trust, Bruce is finally introduced to the mythical deity of the clan – a god-like spiritual leader known only as 蝙蝠的人 (Pronounced “Biānfú de rén”) – a symbol of good fortune, harmony, justice, and most importantly, of rebirth. It is due to this idea of reincarnation, Bruce discovers, that the tribe believe the Biānfú de rén will one day appear in human form to bring triumph and prosperity to them. Bruce is also shown the shrine of the Biānfú de rén, which houses a variety of weapons such as shuriken as well as an elaborate headdress to be worn only by the Biānfú de rén when he arrives. This is comprised of various materials, animal skins, feathers, and features a long robe attached to a cowl that covers the upper half of the wearer’s face, and features lengthened ears either side of the head. To the tribe this represents the epitome of good fortune, in the symbol of their sacred animal, the Bat, with “Biānfú de rén” translating literally as “Man of Prosperity”, or alternatively, “Bat Man”. Part Seven: The War of Bruce Wayne Meanwhile, in a distant location in the Eastern mountains, David Cain has been preparing for his ascension to a higher role within The Demon. It's former leader, an aged warlord, has passed away, leaving Cain to take his place. We see Cain and other members of The Demon at a remote lagoon, with the body of the former leader wrapped in a shroud. Cain takes the body and walks with it deep into the heart of the lagoon, allowing it to sink to the bottom of the lake, weighed down by great stones, to rest with the bones of all of the other leaders of The Demon, in a ritual that had been carried out for Centuries. Cain himself briefly submerges with the body, and rises once more, no longer as David Cain, but as The Demon's Head . At the same time Bruce is has been undergoing his own transformation - his time in the Mountain has crafted him into something unique and powerful, dangerous yet incredible. He has learnt the mysteries of the natural world, how to heighten every sense to almost superhuman level, how to detect even the slightest change in atmosphere to suggest an oncoming threat, and the secrets of the deadliest forms of combat known to man. Bruce Wayne has effectively become an expert in survival and a deadly weapon. Having long forsaken his Western name, Bruce has since assumed the title of “Biānfú de rén” - the spiritual leader of the people. Meanwhile, the wife of Matsuda had been plotting to escape her life of servitude with the Brotherhood on the mountainside. After talking with Bruce one day, she came to realise he had been a prisoner of Cain in Japan, and had escaped with the help of Tsunetomo, with Cain being told Bruce had died in his cell. Matsuda’s wife sees an opportunity – She flees the mountain in the middle of the night, and travels to find Cain at his own monastery, now the Head of The Demon. She offers him a deal – She will provide him with valuable information for a large sum of money, which would allow her to start a new life elsewhere. At first Cain thinks nothing of this, but Matsuda’s wife reveals that Bruce Wayne is still alive – And not only has he survived, but that he is being trained by the same warriors who once trained Cain himself, with the goal of ultimately destroying the Demon. Enraged, Cain kills Matsuda’s wife to tie up any loose ends, and orders his new apprentice, Floyd Lawton, to travel to Tokyo to find out for himself if Tsunetomo had lied to him. Lawton interrogates Tsunetomo, and upon discovering that he had helped Bruce to escape and lied to Cain, attempts to kill Tsunetomo. However the Yakuza master manages to beat Lawton and escapes – Then travelling to the mountainside where Bruce is close to ending his training. He warns Bruce and the Brotherhood of the danger of the Demon – That they know Bruce is still alive, and that they will attack soon to kill him and to wipe out the Brotherhood once and for all. Bruce now aware that Cain is on his way, armed with the deadly League of Assassins at his side. As the tribe breaks down into panic, Bruce commands control of the situation, and as their leader, he commands the warriors to prepare for a great battle. That night, Cain and the League of Assassins storm the Mountainside, but Bruce and his men are ready and spring a trap. A fierce battle ensues, with many members of each side falling. Lawton throws himself into battle and proves himself to be a deadly shot with his wrist-mounted pistols. Bruce seeks out his former mentor, and the two engage in a vicious swordfight in the monastery. Bruce shows Cain that he has become a much more capable fighter, and begins to get the better of the older man, until Cain manages to escape from Bruce for a short moment, and holds a young child hostage, with a blade against his throat, forcing Bruce to surrender to save the child's life. Matsuda, who has seen the event, urges Bruce to forgo his compassion and kill Cain, regardless of the child's life. However Bruce is unable to do so, and offers his surrender. Cain and his men announce to the tribe that their leader has been captured, and to give themselves up or face death. Bruce and Matsuda have their hands tied and are awaiting their execution. Cain draws his sword, preparing to kill his enemy, but Matsuda, in one brave, final offensive throws himself in front of the blade meant for Bruce. As Cain angrily lifts Matsuda's body above his head, Bruce, having secretly freed his hands from his ropes, charges at Cain and tackles the older man over a ledge two storeys down, crashing through the roof of the monastery. Amazed at their leaders resilience, Bruce's army rushes their captors and overpower the Assassins, ending the great battle. In the monastery, Bruce and Cain are engaged in a fierce final duel, with Bruce now throwing every vicious move at his nemesis. Cain, being older and less sharply trained than Bruce, begins to suffer injuries, and finds his previous tactics useless against the magnificent fighter Bruce has now become. Eventually, as Cain brings his dagger down towards Bruce, the American manages to dodge the blade and simultaneously break his enemy's knee, bringing him down to the floor, finally beaten. Bruce approaches Cain, ready to strike his deadly blow, and kneels next to him; wanting to prolong the older man's suffering, Bruce begins choking Cain, slowly watching the life drain from his eyes. Suddenly however Bruce is distracted by the appearance of another figure in the corner of the room - a young girl, no more than ten years old, watching fearfully at Bruce's murder of Cain. Staring at Bruce's victim on the floor, she slowly whispers... "Father..." Bruce looks at himself in the tall mirror in the corner of the room, and realises what he has finally become - a monster, a cold-blooded killer, no better than all that he sought to destroy. Looking at the terrified look in the girl's face, he sees that by killing her father, he would become no better than the man that killed his own parents, inevitably leading this innocent child to begin a journey that would likely end up in more death and destruction, as his own had. Knowing that he was the only one now that could break this chain, he relinquishes his grasp on Cain's throat, leaving the older man gasping for air, but alive, and falls back down onto his hands, in shock at his transformation. Suddenly a sharp blow hits Bruce from behind, the strike of a trained assassin... the young girl has attacked Bruce, hitting him with a nerve-punch that brings him falling to the floor, paralysed momentarily from the head down. Suddenly Lawton appears, his pistol raised, and sees the defeated Bruce on the floor. He asks Cain is he should kill Bruce, but his master orders him to hold his fire, before whispering to the girl: "Cassandra, finish him." The girl retrieves her father's dagger, and brings it to Bruce's throat, ready to kill her father's enemy. Lawton suddenly protested - he urged Cain not to force his daughter into murder, he knew what price taking a life would have on the soul. Lawton begged Cain to allow his daughter to retain her innocence, but Cain ignores his pleas, and forces his child to take the life of his enemy. One moment before the blade penetrated his skin, the girl glanced fleetingly into Bruce's eyes, and froze suddenly. Bruce knew what she could see; all of the fear, the pain, the anger, that he had felt all of his life, every moment of his incredible journey that she was about to bring to an end - and he knew he had won. The girl, in terror of the single glance from Bruce's eyes, drops the blade, and staggers away from her target, in awe and terror of the incredible creature Bruce Wayne had become. Despite Cain's orders, the girl flees from the room, dashing outside and disappearing into the vast mountainside. As Bruce's nerves slowly recover from his assault, he begins to steadily pull himself up to his feet, but Lawton focuses his pistol on him. Cain orders Lawton to take the shot, as Bruce braces himself - but Lawton instead turns his gun towards Cain. As Lawton explains that he only used the Assassins as a means to an end, and he feels no true loyalty towards the sect, especially not a group that encourages young children to become murderers. Lawton tells Bruce he will allow him to leave alive, on the one condition that he can track down the girl, and ensure that her life is not spent in evil, as her father's was. As Cain threatens to have Lawton executed, Bruce flees the monastery, leaving Cain at Lawton's mercy. As he makes his way rapidly down the mountains edge, he hears one final gunshot echo through the cold air. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bruce helps his men collect and bury the bodies of the fallen soldiers. He gives a final eulogy, to declare the end of the oppression of The Demon. Chu Chin Li suggests that the Assassins, whilst defeated at the moment, will reform when others come in search of them, however Bruce dismisses this claim, stating that when others come in search of The Demon, they will instead find Kirigi and his men. Kirigi takes Bruce aside, and issues his final instruction; leave the mountain, and return to his normal life. Bruce protests that he could never return to a normal life after his experiences on the Mountain, but Kirigi convinces his greatest student to return to those who he had left behind, as his job as The Bat Man of the Paektu-San Mountains was done - he had rid them of the evil of The Demon, and his reward was the life he longed for. Bruce eventually agrees to his master's request, and leaves, heading back towards Italy, towards Zara. After more weeks of travelling, Bruce eventually reaches the Zatara family home. Too nervous and afraid to enter, after almost three years of absence, he instead looks through the window. He sees Zara, more beautiful than he remembered... and her new-born baby child. As Bruce watches, another man enters, wrapping his arms around his wife and child. Zara had moved on. Devastated, Bruce takes solace in a local bar. At a loss of where to go with his life. The barman, sensing Bruce is confused, advises him to head back home. When Bruce contests that he has no home any more, the stranger suggests that home must simply be the place where his journey started. Bruce dwells on this thought for a moment, and suddenly several words the International news on the bar television catch his attention: "District Attorney Campaign in Gotham City receives a new candidate." Suddenly it becomes clear to Bruce Wayne where he has to go. He has to go home. The End. The legend of the Dark Knight continues in: Year Eight: The Bruce Wayne Story: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Year_Eight:_The_Bruce_Wayne_Story Part II Coming Soon!